


Random

by oligbia



Category: no - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oligbia/pseuds/oligbia
Relationships: no - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Rosie glanced between the two infront of her. "Im sorry, what?"

Rida spoke without hesitation, a blush growing on her face."We want you." 

Han approached the desk that was separating Rosie. Han's cheeks were red and her eyes were full of want. "Please?" 

Rosie took a deep breath. These two were hot as fuck, sure, but a three way? She couldn't lie to herself, it sounded hot. 

Rosie smirked bedore pulling Han into a kiss. Startled, Han immeditly pulled away and looked back at Rida, who had the biggest smile on their face, one laced with lust and growing impatience. Rida grabs both of their hands and leads them two the back of the tattoo shop. 

Rida slammed Han into the wall, their voice dropping. "Now, Han, are you ready to let Rosie play with you, hm?~" Han nodded quickly. Rida stepped back, letting Rosie decide what to do next. "She likes it rough." Rida winked and sat down to watch. 

Rosie smirked down at Han, her hand tracing over Han's jawline, stopping to lift her chin. "Rough huh?" Rosie leaned into Han's ear, "I can't wait to ruin you~" Han whimpered, causing Rosie to chuckle before biting their earlobe. 

Rosie pulled Han into a rough kiss, bucking into her against the wall. Rosie kissed sloppy and rough, so fast Han couldn't keep up. Han moaned into the kiss as she felt Rosie buckle against her, a growing friction between their jeans. Rosie dodged her tounge into Han's mouth, her mind racing as she heard the noises Han made. God they were amazing. Needing air, Rosie pulled away. Han panted as Rosie began to smile, leaving kissis on Han's neck.   
"You are so beautiful, kitten," Rosie mummbled out between each wet kiss she left on Han's neck. Rosie bit down, causing Han to mewl out, knees growing weak. Rosie pulled away before turning to look at Rida.   
Rida was smiling, blushing. "That was so hot." She chuckled, her voice airy and stained. Rosie smirked at her before turning back to Han. "Don't move kitten. Watch what me and Rida do, hm?" 

Rosie walked over to Rida, both of them smirking. Rosie sat down on Rida's lap, grinding into them before kissing her roughly. Unlike Han, Rida kissed back with the same intensity. The kiss was sloppy and wet, the noise itself driving all three mad. As they made out, Rosie began to grind against Rida with a consistent rhythm, every so slightly shifting her weight until Rida moaned out from plessure. Rida's hands raked through Rosie's hair, giving it light tugs im reward. Rosie kept riding the spot, plesure coming over Rida. Rosie quickly pulled away before instantly leaving kisses down Rida's neck. She pulled away completly and stopped her grinding. She winked at Rida and turned to see Han. Han was amazed. She had never seen anything so beautiful and lewd as them.

"Kitten, do you want to come join us?" Rosie climbed off of Rida's lap and lead Han to a spare tattoo chair, laying Han down. Rosie climbed on top of Han before looking at Rida. "Rida, will you please help me? I think our needs more attention then I can give alone~" Rosie tugged at the bottom of Han's shirt. "May I?" 

Han nodded, "yes please." Rosie pulled Han's shirt of, then pulled hers off, tossing both to the side. Rosie began pressing her palms to Han's chest, massaging them gently as she pressed sloppy kissing along her collarbone. Han let out soft mewls, the sounds magic to both Rosie and Rida. 

Roise smirked before taking one of Han's nipples into her moth, sucking on it while twisting the other. Han felt a growing warmth and wetness between their legs. She always though Rosie would be good, but damn. Rosie moved to the other breast, giving it the same treatment, but this time, leaving a small bite as she left. Han moaned out, panting. "Please, please I need more~"  
"Need more why, kitten?" Rosie began to leave sloppy kissing on the corner of hans's lips, trailing up to to her ear. Rosie snaked her hands through Han's hair, twirling it genertally as she began to tug on Han's earlobe.   
"I need you~ hng~Rosie~"  
"Aw, that's not my name you dumb kitten~" Rosie tugged Han's hair, Han moaned out with the lewdest sound.   
"m-mommy~ please mommy~ more~"  
Roise gave Han another kiss before whispering sweetly "aww that's a good kitten~ would you like help down there?"   
Roise snaked her hand to Han's thigh, feeling her way to her entrence. She stroked han's folds threw their jeans. Han began to squirm under the touch, mewling. "Yes please, mommy~" Rosie looked over at Rida, who was growing impatient herself. 

"Kitten, would you like to make your master pleased?"   
Han closed her eyes, still panting from the needy touches of Rosie. "Yes, mommy~"  
"Rida, I believe our kitten is willing to take care of you, hm? She seems willing to do anything for her master~" 

Roise moved off of Han's lap and moved down between her legs. She slowly removed the jeans and underwear han hasd been wearing, tearing them aside. "Oh kitten, mommy made you this wet? Hmmm~ what will I do with you?" Rosie began leaving kisses along Han's thigh while Rida climed onto Han's lap. Rida stroked the side of Han's face.   
"Kitten, would you like to make master happy?"   
Han nodded quickly as Rida left little kissing along her jawline. "I'll do anything for you master~" 

Rosie left a small kiss on Han's folds before dipping her tounge in. Han moaned, causing Han to buck her hips foward. Rida also felt herself growing needy. Rosie pulled her tounge away, leaving a small kiss on Han's clit. "Mm, you taste so good kitten~ watch me and Rida, kitten~"

Rida turned around to meet Rosie in a hot kiss. Rosie was gripping onto Rida's chest, groping her breast while Rida held onto Roise's shoulders for support. Rida grinded slowly onto Han as she made out with Rosie. Their tounges danced together, getting tied up with eachother. Han mewled under the friction of Rida's hips. Rosie swiftly pulled off Rida's shirt and bra, making rida moan out. Rosie pulled away completly, a strand of slaviva connecting then still. Rida, fully flushed, smiled. Rosie smiled back, "another day ill taste you, master." She winked before giving attention back to Han's who was obviously enjoying the erotic site of Rida and Rosie. "Kitten, why don't you let your master feel good? Let me show you~" 

Rosie slid two fingers into Han, pumping them in and out slowly. Han's toes curled as she buckled her hips towards Rosie, desperate for more. "Hng~ mommy~ mommy~ more~" Rida began to kiss Han's neck and chest again, grinding her hips for her own needy satisfaction. 

Rosie curled her fingers again, continuing to pump, "Cant you see how much your master wants you, kitten? She wants you as much as you want me?" 

Rosie began to make scissor motions with her fingers before inserting a third. Han moaned out, leaving Rida more and more turned on. Rida continued to grind her hips to the lewd sounds. 

"Kitten, will you please eat out your master, it would make me so happy~"   
"Yes master- hng~ m-mommy~ please more~ ahng~" Rosie curled her fingers, reaching the spot that left Han withering. Rida climed onto Han's face before gently lowering herself down. 

Rosie wasted no time puller her fingers out and reentering her tounge. She began eating out Han in a rhythmic matter. Han moaned against Rida's core, the vibrations being erotically delightful. Rida threw their head back with a mewl. "Kitten~ please enjoy your master." 

Han quickly entered her toung into Rida, quickly working to devour. Han was really trying to do her best for her master, but Rosie, god she was making it hard. Han felt a growing tension in her stomach. 

"Hng~ mommy~ mommy~" Han squeeled through Rida, "im- im so close~" Rida grabbed han's hair, tugging it as she mewled from the vibrations that Han's voice was sending through them. 

"Hold on a little longer kitten~ you can't cum until mommy says~" and with that, Rosie went in harder, rubbing Han's clit as she continued to eat her out. 

Han kept trying to keep up with Rida, but was growing slopper as Rosie grew more intense. Rida slipped their free hand to their clit, getting herself off to the moans that han sent vibrating through her core as Han left sloppy licks in her folds. 

"God kitten~ your pussy tastes so good. Your master is so lucky~" 

Rida tugged on Han's hair as they continued to finger themself. "Hng~ im going to cum kitten~" 

Han moaned out among all her mewls as Rosie found her g-spot. With one last moan, Rida bucked foward, cumming on Han's face. Rida pulled away to look at Han, god was it beautiful. 

"You look so pretty covered in my juices, kitten~ you dirty little slut~" Rida wiped off some of the mess from Han with their thumb before sticking it in Han's mouth. Han quickly licked it off, so happy to please her master.

Han couldn't hold back much longer. "Hng~ mommy! Mommy please let me cum~ I can't hold much longer~" Han felt hot tears rush down her face as Rosie kept eating her, faster and harder. Han's mewls and moans grew louder and higher in pitch. She felt her legs turn weak and she kept bucking foward. 

"Okay kitten~ cum for mommy~" 

And with that, Han let out one more moan as she came. She threw her head back, panting, as Rosie licked up and down her folds one last time. Rosie quickly climbed on top of Han, kissing her again. Rosie quickly slipped her tounge into Han, the kiss being sloppy and loud. Rosie pulled away. "Your pretty little pussy tasted so good for me kitten~ I hope I'll get to taste it again soon." Roise winked before getting off of Han. She walked over to Rida, who was once again sitting down, trying to collect herself. 

Rosie kissed Rida long and sweet. "Thank you. Hopefully i can give you attention like that soon~ " 

"only of I don't give it to you first. " Rida winked.


	2. chapter 2

Author note: every day I am convinced I am straying further and further from any god bc of you people but if I make you laugh then I don't even care. For context we'll say you 3 live together in the Horknee House™. #lethantop2021.  
.  
.  
.  
Han and Rosie were left alone for the weekend, as Rida was out on a vacation for work. Something had been on Han's mind as of recently- she really wanted to try something new. Rosie seemed really stressed lately, and Han wanted to pleasure her. Sure, Han had topped in a tag team with Rosie while they pleasured Rida, but Han hadnt topped alone. 

Rosie was laying in bed after taking a shower, wrapped up in a towel. Han approached Rosie's bed, crawling on top of her. Rosie looked at Han with a confused glance, "What are you doing?"   
Han pressed her fingers to Rosie's lips, whispering in her ear, "ssh~ let me take care of you, sweetheart~" Chills ran down Rosie's spine as Han began to leave open butterfly kisses down her jawline, arms ghosting over her neck. Han lead the two into a long kiss. They moved steadly against eachother as Han sat on Rosie's lap. Han's sculpted hands rested casually on Rosie's neck, thumbs tracing her jawline. Rosie grabbed on Han's waist, occasionally dipping to her ass. Han smiled as she bucked her waist foward, rubbing onto Rosie, the friction familiar and welcomed. Rosie waisted no time massaging Han's ass as a thankful response. Han darted her tounge into Rosie's mouth, only to be met with Rosie fighting to dominate. Han was desperate to top, she had to. She tighted her grip in Rosie's throat slightly, causing Rosie to delightfully gasp. 

Han pulled away, a trail of saliva lingering. "You like that, hm~ you dirty little slut~" Han gripped Rosie's throat again, this time earning a moan in response. "Please, Han~ hng~"   
"No no, sweetheart, im mommy tonight~" 

Han slowly removed her shirt and the town around Rosie, leaving her completly nude. Han smirked as she released her grip around Rosies neck, choosing to instead massage her breasts, leaving open and wet kisses along her neck. Han left the occasional bite, sure to leave marks in the morning. It was unusual for Rosie to be so submissive, Han wanted to remeber it. 

Rosie mewled out against Han's touches, desperate to speed things up. Rosie tried to flip the two over, placing her on top. She was instead met with Han pinning her down stronger.   
"Sweetheart? Did mommy say you could do that~?"   
Rosie squirmed.   
"I think you need punished? Get on all fours for me~" 

Rosie, intrigued and excited, crawled onto her knees, ass extended out for Han. Han extended her hand back, spanking Rosie. Rosie let out an excited mewl, growing warm and wet. Han hit Rosie a couple more time, a red mark growing from the pressure. Each spank sent a welcomed sting through Rosie, leaving her shiviering with pleasure.

"You liked that didn't you? You dirty little slut~ you love being punished? Mommy is going to punish you so hard~ im going to absolutely wreck you sweetheart~" 

Han flipped Rosie back over before starting to press kisses along her thighs. She reached Rosie's entrance, giving it a long lick. Rosie shivered and moaned, desperate for more. 

"Your already so wet~ you're such a whore, you know that? Such a little slut for me princess~" 

Rosie groaned and shifted foward, desperate for more. "Please~ give me more~?"

"What's that princess?" 

"Please~ please mommy~ hng~" 

"What a good little whore you are, princess~" Han slipped her tounge into Rosie's folds, licking around in a lapping fashion. She rubbed circles on Rosie's clit. Rosie mewled in a lewd fashion, going completly limp with pleasure. She knew that she was able make Rida and Han feel good doing this, but she didnt know it was this good. 

Han finally found the spot that made Roise moan out, "Hng~ m-mommy~ oh my god~ ah~" 

Han pulled away, leaving one last kiss on her folds. "God, your pretty little pussy is so good, princess~" Han gave a slap along Rosie's folds as Rosie moaned out from the pleasurable pain. Han pulled out a box from under the bed, revealing a large strap on. It was bigger than one Rosie had used before. 

"Im going to destroy you princess~" Han kissed Rosie quickly before slipping on the strap on and lining herself up at Rosie's entrance. Han smiled down at Rosie before caressing her face, "tell me when to stop, okay?" Rosie nodded before bucking foward. Han began to push in, hips grinding foward rhythmically. Rosie moaned out, the stretch so painfully pleasurable. 

Han smiled, "you're pussy is so tight around me, you dirty little slut~ you look so pretty taking me all, princess~ tell mommy when she can move~" 

Rosie mewled, "please~ please give me more mommy~" 

Han began to thrust in slow, rhythmic movements. Rosie panted softly, this feeling so new but so so good. She wanted, no needed more. "Hng~ mommy~ mommy please more~ faster~" 

Han chuckled, grabbing Rosie's hip with one hand and her throat with the other. She trusted faster while choking Rosie. Rosie screamed out in pleasure, "hng~ thank you mommy~ so good~ ah~" 

Han smiled, "you look so good princess~ my 10 inches burried in you, absolutely wrecking your pretty little pussy, you dirty whore~" Rosie moaned out again, seeing stars. She felt her core tighten, reaching her climax. 

"Hng~ mommy! Mommy~ ah~ im going to cum~" 

"You can't cum until i say, princess~ be a good girl~" 

Han moved faster, the lewd sound of skin slapping filled the room, echoed by their lew moans. Han felt her own climax reaching, the friction of the strap on and the erotic high of rosie's submissive behaviors enough to get her off.

Rosie grew louder, practically screaming. "Mommy~ mommy~ hng~" 

"Cum for me princess, cum all over my cock~" Han began to ram faster into Rosie, gripper her neck and waist stronger.

Han watched Rosie's folds clinch and relax as she came, a lew moan escaping her lips. Han lifted her hand from rosie's throat, leaning over to give it gental kisses where it was sure to bruse. When Rosie calmed down, Han slowly pulled out, giving Rosie a sweet kiss. 

"You did so well, princess~ can you do one more thing for mommy~" 

Rosie nodded, leaving kisses on Han's face, speechless. 

"Can you please help mommy finish? I love it when a dirty slut eats me out~" 

Rosie smiled, letting Han climb onto her face. Han lowered herself down, Rosie quickly darting her tounge into Han's folds. Han threw her head back, glad to finally finish her climax. She tugged on Rosie's hair, causing Rosie to moan out. The vibration of the moans sent chills up Han's spine. Rosie laped at Han's g-spot,   
"Good girl, princess~ eat mommy just like that~" Han pulled on Rosie's hair again, Rosie moaning out again, blissfully enjoying Han's pussy. 

"Mommy is gunna cum princsess~ you better lick up all of it~" 

Rosie, excited, moved her tounge faster as Han let out a moan, coming on Rosie's tounge. Han moved away, watching as Rosie licked up the remaing juices, both painting. 

Han grabbed the discarded towel off the floor, cleaning up Rosie. 

"Was that good?" 

Rosie sighed out, "amazing~" 

Han smiled, caressing Rosie's face, "im glad. You deserve it." 

"You should let me ride you next time~" 

Han laughed, "maybe." 

Rosie pulled Han into bed, the two cuddling until they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N i took thay bdsm test and the results were what you would expect- vanilla bottom 😀 anyways idk this isn't my favorite but it's fine. Let rida top too ✊😌   
.

.  
Han sat patiently on the bed, exited. She flatted out the poofy skirt of her maid dress, admiring the matching wrist cuffs. Her ears of course, also matched, cute little black and white cat ears. Han's cheeks were rosey- this was far diffrent then her normal attrie, but Rida seemed so excited to try it that Han wanted to try too. 

Rida walked into the bedroom, hands behind their back hiding a gift. They smiled, taking in the view of Han. "My my kitten~ aren't you a pretty sight?" 

Han blushed under Rida's wandering glance, Rida was really taking in the view of Han in something so cute yet sexy. The way the skirt was short enough to leave a peak, the way Han's beautiful chest was almost exposed, and those little ears- 

Rida approached Han, hands still concealing the gift behind their back. "I have a present for you, kitten~" 

Han sat on her knees, the new position letting Rida see even more of the outfit, god was it hot. 

"What's the magic word, kitten?~" 

Han smiled, excited, "please mommy~" 

"Good girl~ close your eyes for me." 

Han obaded, closing her eyes. She felt Rida wrap around her neck, something fitting snug along it. 

"Open your eyes and look in the mirror, kitten~" 

Han opened her eyes and looked in the mirror across the room. Han grew incredibly red at the sight of the collar, the possessive nature of it something she had only dreamed of. Rida sat behind Han, running their hands alomg Han's thighs. 

"Look at you, so pretty kitten~ and who are you all dressed up for, hm?~" Rida diped their finger into the elastic band of Han's thigh high, releasing it with a snap. 

Han mewled out the pain, "ah~ all for you mommy~" 

"Mmmm~ I love those little sounds, kitten~" Rida slowly began massaging Han's thigh with one hand and traced her stomach with the other. Han purred out at the slow and sensual touch. Rida pressed kisses to Han's shoulders from behind. 

"Look at you, kitten~ I can't keep my hands off you~ you're so pretty for me~" Rida let their hand moves to Han's panties and breats as she began leaving little bites and open kisses along Han's shoulders. 

Rida stroked Han's clothed folds while slowly massaging her breast. Han's purring turned to mewls. 

"Look at you kitten~ wearing my collar~ so pretty and loud under my touch~ who owns you kitten?~" 

Han leaned back further into Rida's touch. "Hng~ y-you~ you do mommy~" 

Rida moved their hands, pulling down Han's panties. She ran her finger down Han's slit before pulling it away. Rida pressed their finger against Han's lips, Han greedly taking in the finger, licking her own juices off. 

"You were already so wet for me kitten~ did you really like this dress that much, hmm~" 

Han moaned in appreciaton. Rida repositioned Han to see herself in the mirror, fully exposed. "Watch as mommy plays with their kitten~" 

Han watched as Rida pressed two fingers into Han's folds, pumping them in and out. Han mewled, the visual like none she had seen before. She watched as Rida began to curl their fingers, the new motion even more pleasurable. Han threw her head back to moan, only be be caught by Rida's free hand forcing her foward. 

"Watch me kitten~ watch as mommy fingers your pretty pussy~" 

Han's mewls grew louder as she watched herself. "M-mommy~ more~ please~" 

Rida smiled before moving the fingers in a scissoring motion, the new stretch sending a moan threw Han. Han couldn't believe how absolutely lewd she looked, pussy exposed and moaning in a collar and cat ears- it was truly beautiful. 

Rida inserted a 3rd finger, once again curling their fingers and they hrusted them in and out, faster than before. 

"Hng~ ah~ m-mommy~ im going to cum~" 

Rida smiled, pumping even faster, "Watch yourself cum, kitten~ watch how beautiful you look~" 

Han moaned once more, releasing over Rida's fingers. Rida pulled out, letting Han watch threw the mirror as she licked the juices off her fingers. 

Once Han had relaxed, Rida helped Han change into something a little more comfortable. Rida smiled at Han as they cuddled. 

"Did you like the outfit?" 

Han hummed. "Yea, actually. I really liked the collar~" 

Rida laughed, "Good. Im glad. I mean it, you did look beautiful."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- i had no idea what i was doing here. 0. None. I hope it's alright 👉👈 also I started this, took like 3 weeks from it, then came back so any weird shift in tone is from that.   
.  
.  
Rida sat down in the chair across from the bed. Their suit jacket buttoned in the middle, her chest hinting a reveal. Their pressed suit pants hugged their thighs, flaring out to show her heels. Their long hair was loose down her back, glasses round on their face. A bold red lip tied the look together. They were classy and sexy. They crossed their legs, leaning foward onto her knees, breats threating to spill out of her blazar. They twirled the whip in their hand before sitting it in the chair next to them. They rang a small bell and watched the door. 

Instantly, Rosie and Han scurried into the room. Both wore a maid dress that was barely long enough to reach their bum, much less cover it in any way. The top was cut low enough there was a small hint of breast, but only enough to tease. Both wore a pair of cat ears and a collar. The two quickly sat down at their masters feet. They gawked at the sight of Rida, not quiet expecting to see them ook this...sexy. They were hot. 

"Look at you, my little kittens~ so obedient for your mommy~" 

Rida bent down petting both on the head. Han and Rosie purrer, rubbing against Rida. Rida smiled, "hmmm~ I think I want to play with Han first~" Han looked up at Rida, practically jumping with excitement. Rida put their legs back on the floor before letting Han climd onto their lap. 

Han stradled Rida's lap while Rida held her back with one hand and carressed Han's face with the other. Han leaned into the touch, purring. Rida joined their lips together, moving them in a slow, almost tantalizing rhythem. Han felt Rida's hands move slowly down her lower back and onto her exposed ass, massaging it. Han gasped into the kiss leaning into it, wanting more. She felt Rida slip their tounge into the kiss, gladly letting it explore every inch of her mouth. 

Rosie watched the two with a growing impatients. She wanted to play too. She rubbed against Rida's leg, head budding it slightly as she purred lowder. 

After a few minutes, Rida pulled away from Han. She started pressing kissing against Han's collarbones, Han purring out again. Sadly, as soon as it started, Rida pulled away. 

"Come here Rosie, it's your turn~ come play with master~" 

Han crawled off Rida's lap, excited to watch. 

Rosie staddled Rida's lap, her hands resting on the arms of the chair, leaning into Rida with excitement and need, desperately wanting to feel any touch. Rida smiled at the need that was radiating off of Rosie, kissing her painfully slow. She moved her mouth in a slow pase, slowly grazing a hand down Rosie's arm. Rosie began to whine into the kiss, shifting around on Rida's lap to find any sort of friction. 

Rida pulled away before grabbing Rosie's wrists. "Now Now kitten, if you're going to behave im going to have to punish you~ you've been a bad girl~" 

Rosie felt shivers travel up her spine at the idea of being called a bad girl, being treated as some disobedient animal. Without hesitation, Rida lifted up Roise, gently dropping her onto the bed. 

"Han, my dear, will you come here?~ Get on all fours for mommy~" 

Han, on all fours, sat at Rida's feet. She watched with growing anticipation as Rida pulled a leash and collar out of a drawer. They fastened the collar around Han's neck, the cool leather a little tight and rough. Rida tied Han's leash to the bed frame. 

"Now our kitten Han can't leave, hm?~" Rida bent down to Han's level, hovering over her ear. "You like being tied up, dont you kitten? So obident for your mommy~" Han purred, shivers running up her spine. 

Rida grabbed the nearby whip, returning their attention back to Roise. 

"Now, you've been a bad kitten~ you need to be punished, hm?~" Rida flipped Rosie onto her back, bum exposed. Rida ran their hand over Rosie's backside, giving her ass a good squeeze. Rosie purred out, anticipation building for her punishment. 

Rida pulled their arm back, whip cracking against Rosie's back. The pain was a pleasurable sting, Rosie whined out. Rida cracked the whip 3 more times, a noticble red mark growing on her bum. 

Rida ran their and over the red mark, soothing some of the pain. Rosie, tears peaking from her eyes, was overwhelmed by the lewd joy she felt from the pain. Rida lifted Rosie's chin, placing a small and sweet kiss to her lips, drying off her tears. 

"You did so wonderful, kitten~ mommy is so proud of you~" 

Rosie purred, "mommy~ mommy, please let me please you~"

Rida smiled, "I was hoping you would want to~" 

Rida glanced at Han, who was sitting on the floor, seemingly falling apart. Han was obviously in the attempts to restrain herself from giving herself any sort of pleasure, but growing needy. 

"Kittens~ mommy loves watching you two play~ will you play for me?" 

Han nodded quickly, stuggling agaisnt the restraints. Rida untied the leash, letting it fall to the side. Han quickly climbed onto the bed with Roise, who seemed excited at the chance to get some kind of control. Rida sat back in their chair, facing the bed. 

Rosie climbed ontop of Han, pinning her arms on top of her head. "God, you look fucking hot in this outfit." Rosie quickly took to kissing Han, the kiss being sloppy and fast. The two made out with a feverish need, Han whimpering and mewling into the kiss. Needing air, Rosie pulled at han's bottom lip before pulling away completly to start kissing Han's exposed collarbones. 

Rosie felt around for the leash, wrapping it around her hands and tugging at it. Han bucked upwards at the force, their dresses meshing together Han moaned as Rodie's kisses turned to bites.   
Rosie began fumbling around with Han's dress, trying to slide it off of her. Han helped, sliding the dress of and tossing it aside. 

With new skin to explore, Rosie took no time exploring Han's chest, gently sucking on a nipple. Han moaned and mewled, desperately griding agaisnt Rosie, needing some friction. Rosie pulled her leash again, the collar restraining Han. Rosie moved to the other nipple, taking it in her mouth again. Han worked her hands through Rosie's hair, tugging it now and then. Rosie pulled away and discarded her own dress.

Rosie quickly began leaving kisses down Han's stomach before placing a kiss on her clit. She began leaving kisses on her thighs, leaving bites here and there. Han mewled and purred, anticipation growing in her core. Rosie ran her finger down Han's folds gently, blowing on it slightly. Chills ran over Han as she moaned out. Rosie rubbed Han's clit in circles before pushing in two fingers. She pumped in and out slowly. 

"Hgn~ Rosie~ please more~" 

Rosie pumped her fingers in and out faster, switching to a scissor motion. The stretch making Han moan as she threw her head back. 

Rida, anxious for things to continue, decided to add more to the show. "Kittens~ why not add the toys mommy got you~" Rida pulled out a strap on, handing it to Rosie. Han gawked at the size and felt herself getting wet. Rida smiled. "Wet already kitten?~ hmmm that won't do. You can only cum when mommy says~" 

Rosie slipped on the strap on, adjusting herself to the size. She lined her newly acquired 8 inches to Han before slowly pushing herself in. Han moaned, purring as she felt herself be filled. Rosie placed Han's Han on her abdomen, letting her feel the way she was being filled. Han purred at the way she felt the length through her stomach. 

"Ready sweetheart?" Han nodded, bracing herself as Rosie moved in and out slowly, the friction of the thrusts pleasing her own self. Rosie kept moving slow, mesmorised by the way Han clinched around her. She moaned at the sight. "God, princess, your little pussy is so pretty." 

"Rosie~ faster~ hng~" 

Rosie began to thrust faster, her core tightening at the new force of friction. The smacking of skin echoed the room, harmonized by the moans and mewls that Han was making. 

"You dirty little slut, you love being filled by me while your mommy watches~ you love when someone else sees me fuck you raw~" 

Han moaned out as Rosie grabbed her hips, thrusting harder and faster. Rosie flipped Han onto her stomach, the new angle causing Han to moan out louder then before. 

Rosie felt her own climax approaching as she grabbed Han's hips harder. 

"Hng~ han~ you feel so good princess~ my dirty little princess~"

Rida, endlessly aroused and amused, watched the unholy sight infront of her. The way Han was about to come completly undone, and the way Rosie wasn't far off- all for her pleasure. 

"You can cum kittens~ cum for mommy~" 

With that remark, Rosie went even harder, Han left grasping the sheets, the entire bed rocking with them.

"hng~ Rosie~ aaa~ I'm going to cum~" Han's mewls and moans were high pitched as she released. Rosie watched the way she relased onto her length. Rosie followed, the friction of the strap on enough to get her off. Rosie slowly pulled out and flipped Han back over. She gently rubbed Han's swollen folds before gently kissing her lips. 

Rida gave them both a towel and water, removing the collar from Han. 

"You were both wonderful. Thank you."

"We aren't done." Rosie said simply. 

"What?" Rida looked concered. 

Han rolled her eyes, exaushted.

Rosie ran a hand down Rosie's shoulder and arm. 

"You expect me to not want to fuck you? The way you look in that suit alone babe-" Rosie smiled wickedly, resting a hand on over Rida's shoulder, pulling them closer.

Rida smiled, pulling Rosie into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't my best work oop


	5. Chapter 5

Hi okay so this is short and ik I've been pretty dead but im going through if and don't wanna burden anyone HOWEVER this Mirio rp account asked in character if he could kiss me and i was like "yes please-" and he chuckled then kissed me and through the kiss called me "good girl" AND WHEN I TELL YOU I STOPPED WORKING I MEAN I HAVEN'T BREATHED AIR THE SAME IT'S BEEN LIKE AN HOUR PLEASE GOD SOMEONE SAVE ME I DIDN'T KNOW I WAS INTO THIS BUT JESUS FUCK- anyways so I wrote you this quick drabble where you can essentially see what happened with me and Mirio up until this point bc my entire body is just,, dead and my brain is going brrr except me and Mirio haven't really been sexual but you get it  
Anyways enjoy~  
.  
.  
Rida sat on the couch next to Han, their bodies tangled into a comfortable unison as they watched the movie infront of them. Rida, however, was feeling their focus. They moved their hair off of Han's shoulder and slowly moved it down to her breast. She grabbed it slowly, massaging it slowly. Han let out a shallow breath, gasping softly. Rida smiled and leaned into Han's ear, shusing her.   
Rida's second hand traced up and down Han's thigh, ghosting over her upper thigh. Rida took some of the flesh of Han's thigh, massaging it and pinching it lightly. The hand around Han's breast traveled up to Han's jaw, moving it to the side. Rida began leaving soft kisses along Han's jaw and neck, occasionally leaving small bites. Han mewled out as Rida left a small nip on a sensitive part of her neck. The hand ghosting over Rida's thighs began to trace lines up and down Han's folds, which were growing more sensitive as Rida teased her. Rida smiled as Han began to buck foward into Rida's touch, desperate for more fiction and to speed things up. Rida returned to Han's ear, whispering "Be a good girl and be patient, hm~? I love playing with you, sweetheart~"


End file.
